Land vehicles are tested for crashworthiness by a variety of tests including frontal impacts, side impacts, rear impacts, roll-over and other tests. Frontal impact tests were previously developed that specified that a vehicle impacts a barrier between the frame rails that extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle. In this type of test, the frame rails provided the primary support for the vehicle body. The extent of any intrusions into the passenger compartment are measured at the brake pedal, foot rest, left toe pan, center toe pan, right toe pan, left instrument panel, right instrument panel, and door.
A new test by IIHS is proposed for simulating small overlap frontal crashes against a rigid barrier. In the proposed test, the vehicle impacts a rigid barrier having a six inch pole-like radius on one corner with a 25% overlap at 40 MPH. The impact is outboard of the frame rails and the frame rails do not provide as much resistance to intrusion into the passenger compartment as in the case of impacts between the frame rails.
Deflectors that are attached to the outer end of a vehicle bumper have been tested and have reduced intrusions into the passenger compartment. However, additional reduction of intrusions in the small overlap rigid barrier test results are desired that are simple and cost effective.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.